1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a data display method and apparatus of an electronic device equipped with a touchscreen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals in the prior art are used as tools for a wireless voice communication and information exchange. Unlike the early stage of the development of mobile terminals when such early mobile terminals had only been recognized as a portable and radio communication-capable device, the mobile terminal has become a multifunctional device with the advance of technologies. For example, the mobile terminal provides various features including a phonebook, a game, a short message service, an email service, a morning call service, a music player, a schedule organizer, a digital camera, a device for wireless Internet access, etc.
Mobile terminals in the prior art, e.g. smartphones, are capable of multitasking with the advance in computing unlike other types of mobile terminals in the prior art, for example, the so-called feature phones. For example, the multitasking-capable mobile terminal allows the user to be aware of an inbound text message while listening to music or watching a movie. As more and more functions are integrated into a mobile terminal, there is a need for a sophisticated interface technology facilitating access to the application responsible for a user-intended task. The touchscreen is one possible device to accomplish such an interface for the mobile terminal.
Meanwhile, scrolling is an action that is performed to navigate through data in vertical and horizontal directions on a display in response to a touch gesture on or near the touchscreen. As the scroll action is performed, a part of the data disappears while another part appears on the screen. The scroll function is useful for viewing data too large to display on the screen at one time. However, since the scroll range is fixed, the user may have to repeat the scroll gesture several times to reach the wanted part of the data.